What's in a dog?
by evilive
Summary: A tribute to my past dog. What were to happen if Prince Zuko, were to find an abandoned puppy? His take on canines and companionship. One Shot and rating for one mention of alcohol.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avatar, nor do I own the characters. However, I do own my little character and a new species, but you will see who that is later.Quite sorry, but I had to do it. Truly, very sorry about Zuko's OOC-ness, but it's a cute story. Oh, and don't forget to tell me what people should be in my marching band story. START THE STORY!

Prince Zuko sighed as he walked the busy street of a port town. His uncle had _begged_ him to land, so he could get some more tea.

"Just a hour Suko, I promise," he had pleaded with sad, tearing eyes, as he inched towards 'Tete's Tea Tent.'

Just an hour? As his uncle well knew Zuko couldn't say no to puppy eyes, but still. Taking time out of his busy schedule to buy _tea_? That was too much. He angrily kicked a small rock across the street.

Just as he was about to go and try to find a bar that would cater to sixteen year old boys, a small ball of yellow energy rushed towards him. The little thing crashed head-long into the teenager's legs, knocking them both to the ground. Zuko was about to growl at what he now dubbed, _the thing_ he felt a cold nose against his hand. Looking down he saw that _the thing_ was a little dog. The creature eagerly sniffed at him, rubbing its wet nose against his clothes. He stared down at the canine and noticed that it had a piece of paper attached with a string, to its front leg. He untied the string and read the small note:

_Her name is Nara_

_Very happy, and healthy_

_If found, please give her a loving home_

_Thank you_

"Nara?" he asked the energetic little dog. It, no she, yipped happily and bounded around Zuko, occasionally nipping at his clothes. The Prince squinted his eyes at the puppy's playful antics. Cautiously, he picked up Nara. To be honest, he had always been slightly wary of dogs, as he never had much contact with them as a boy.

Little Nara was a golden color, with pure white on her muzzle, chest, and under belly. Her ears were tall and pointed, always alert. She had sturdy legs, for such a young dog, and a ceaselessly wagging tail. Nara's eyes sparkled with mischief. Her overall appearance gave the impression of a smaller, tamer, dingo-coyote.

The puppy started right back at Zuko. He saw happiness and a love a life in her eyes, but also saw a deep confusion, as if to say, "Where is my mommy?" . He decided right there and then that no one, _no one_, should disown their dog. Zuko gathered her up in his arms and stood up. She was surprisingly light weight, but still had a little bit of meat on her bones. He took her over to a bench and sat down. Stroking her fur, thoughts flashed through his head.

Now, he was never the compassionate type, never one to show his emotions, No, those were for the weak, he had always told himself. But now, gazing down at the innocent, tiny dog, he saw those emotions he had pushed away. Happiness, hope, and a general optimism. _Why are all dogs so happy?_ he thought. But no, not all dogs were happy. He remembered sometimes seeing a guard dog, tied to a stake in a yard, growling, but with fear in their eyes, not anger.

"Who could do that to a dog?" He mused quietly. Nara looked up at him with concern in her eyes, almost as if she had sensed his thoughts. They were such good animals. Loyal, faithful, friendly, a companion. Zuko, upon thinking of this word, shivered. He had never had such a thing. Never had he had a person to stand by him, to help him, to push him along. Well, other than his mother, but she disappeared long ago. With Azula and her friends constantly teasing him, he never bothered to make many friends of his own.

All of a sudden a small drop of water hit the puppy's coat. Zuko hastily wiped his eyes, but found that it was not him crying, but the sky. It had started to rain. Zuko, disliking the free shower, quickly scooped up the puppy and headed towards the tea shop his uncle was in.

The old ex-general was just walking out of 'Tete's Tea Tent,' when Zuko spotted him. "Why Zuko, what are you doing with that puppy?" he asked his nephew.

"It was abandoned," he stated, realizing he still had Nara in his arms. He handed his uncle the note, who read it quickly.

"Well we can't leave her out here all alone. Bring her back to the ship, and we'll get you two warmed up," Iroh said pleasantly, a small smile creeping across his face.

Thus began a new friendship between Nara, the abandoned puppy, and Zuko, the exiled prince.

Dedicated to all those who have ever lost or found a pet.


End file.
